halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Moyer
Sara Michelle Moyer appears in Halloween: Resurrection, played by Bianca Kajlich. Biography Sara Moyer was a Haddonfield University student who was friends with Jennifer Danzig and Rudy Grimes. Of the three, Sara was the least outgoing. She had an Internet pen pal Myles Barton (a.k.a. Deckard) who she talked to every day after he helped her set up her offline reader. On October 30, 2002, Jen told her that she had signed up Sara, Rudy and herself for Dangertainment's Internet reality show in which they would stay in the Myers house for a night. Sara did not want to stay in the house as she knew the stories behind it. While being interviewed, a light accidentally crashed, causing Sara to scream, which impressed Freddie Harris. That night, Sara came to his hotel room to tell him she wanted to drop out, however, he convinced her to stay as she was easily his favorite among the six people selected as he felt she was the most real. The next day, Sara and the rest of the students entered the Myers house and investigated around the place. Sara and Rudy went into the kitchen but thought it was strange how some of the food was actually fresh. As the night went on, Sara heard Jen scream and searched around the house for her. Sara eventually found her in a dark room where Jen revealed it was just a joke. Although annoyed, they decided to look around the room for more clues. Rudy eventually started to realize how everything seemed to be easily placed for them to find. While Rudy and Jen went off into another room, Sara went into the living room where she saw Michael Myers in the house. Rudy came out of the room and tried to calm her down. Eventually, "Michael Myers" appeared and grabbed Sara. Jim Morgan attacked "Michael" who revealed himself to be Freddie. He told them to turn off their cameras and said he wanted to spice things up for the show and asked them to keep it a secret. Once he left, Sara and Rudy wanted out of the show but then heard Jen screaming again. Thinking it was just another joke, they did not believe her. Once the real Michael Myers appeared behind her, they assumed he was Freddie, but realized they were wrong when Myers beheaded their friend. Sara, Rudy, and Jim ran off to the living room where Jim was also murdered by Michael. Sara ran back to the stairs and Michael followed her. He almost got to her until Rudy came to distract him while Sara got away and ran into a room where she tried to block the door. She found a camera and pleaded for help. She then asked for Deckard's help. He texted her on her phone to tell her Michael's locations and she avoided getting harmed for the most part, except when Michael sliced at her leg. She made her way downstairs where she was met by Freddie, who told her that he found everyone was now dead. They tried to escape but Michael appeared in the doorway. Freddie decided to try and fight off Michael, who was too strong for Freddie to defeat. At this point, Sara used a camera cord to try and choke Michael, however, her actions had no effect on Michael, who tossed her aside. Freddie tried to get Michael's attention again and managed to kick him out of the window. Thinking he was dead, Sara and Freddie tried to get out of the house until Deckard told them that Michael was still alive and in the house. At that moment, Michael stabbed Freddie while Sara ran away into the sewers. Michael followed her and, as she was making her way up a ladder, Michael sliced at her leg again but she kicked him in the face and made her way up into the garage. She slipped in a pool of blood and discovered Nora Winston's body hanging above her. Michael then appeared in the doorway but Sara had already hidden. Once he got close enough, Sara got out a chainsaw she had found and started to attack Michael and tried to make him pay for what he did to her friends. While attacking him, Sara accidentally cut an electrical cord which started a fire. At this point, the chainsaw had died and Sara threw it at Myers and then was knocked to the ground by an explosion caused by the fire and was crushed by a small shelf. Michael moved in to kill her but she was saved by Freddie who shocked Michael with electrical cords and carried Sara out of the garage. Sara is later interviewed and she thanks Deckard for saving her life. When she is asked more questions, Freddie figures she has had enough for the night and gets the cameras off her. As they take Michael's body away, Sara requests to see his face and says nothing as she keeps looking at him.Halloween: Resurrection Notes and Trivia * Sara's email is Sara@haddonU.org * Sara is so far the only primary female protagonist not to have any connection to Michael or his family before he attacked her. She is also one of three main female characters to survive Michael's attacks. The other two to live are Kara Strode and Molly Cartwell. * In a deleted scene, Michael would have revived/resurrected after she and Freddie take a look of him without his mask. As he tried to kill again, Sara would have gotten the upper hand and used a fireman's ax. By delivering a final blow to his head with an ax, it appears Sara would have finally killed Michael. Had this happened, she would have been the only person to finally kill Michael for good. Appearances * Halloween: Resurrection References Category:Halloween Resurrection characters Category:Female characters Category:1980's births Category:Primary protagonists Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters